


Expectations

by Dramione84



Series: Rebus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Prompt: Crescent moon; Sapphire; Bonfire; "You were probably expecting someone else"Summary: Can be seen as a sort of follow up to Finding Something To Live For; Draco and Hermione share a moment in the backyard of Grimmauld Place.





	

Staring into the flames of the bonfire in the backyard of Grimmauld Place, she felt herself involuntarily shudder. Moody had returned the night before and ordered everything from the attic burnt. Neither Lupin nor Sirius knew why, or if they did, no one was telling her. In fact, she had little clue as to what was happening these days. Harry and Ron were off searching for Horcruxes, Lupin and Sirius spent their time strategising and leading raids, while Molly and Arthur remained at the Burrow, taking care of Teddy and Victoire. The war that they had naively hoped would be short lived had been somewhat protracted, dragging out for three years. She had spent most of that time at Grimmauld Place, researching, translating old texts and trying to find a way to give The Order an upper hand.

She hugged herself, startling slightly at the presence beside her.

"Sorry" he murmured " You were probably expecting someone else"

"I wasn't expecting anyone, I have no idea what is going on" she sighed staring up at the sky, the crescent moon providing a small glimmer of light in the murky night sky. A storm was definitely coming, and she silently wondered if that was what had triggered this latest request from Moody.

Shivering again, she felt him wrap his cloak around her and she turned, staring up into his Sapphire eyes. It always struck her that his eyes seemed to change not only with the weather but with his mood too.

"You should get some sleep, Granger" he told her before turning to make his way back into the house.

"Draco…" she called, watching him stop and turn back towards her. She had nothing planned after that. Frowning, she fiddled with the button of the cloak, looking down at the ground. So much needed to be said, so much she didn't know how to say. They had been here, together, almost a year and mostly alone. She had been hostile when he first arrived, his protection ordered after Snape had requested it. His knowledge had proved invaluable and she had discovered Lucius and Voldermort had both been torturing him for some time, particularly after his failure to carry out his task.

Ron hadn't taken it well when he and Harry had briefly returned for more information on the location of the horcruxes. She had tried to explain but they had fought, hurtful words spoken and she had been broken by the loss of her friend. Draco had been there for her, never pushing for more than she was able to give, allowing her the space to grieve her lost friendship. Now they stood face to face, uncertain as to how much longer this war would continue, how much time they had left.

Stepping towards her, he tilted her chin up, pulling her gaze up to meet his.

"I…." she faltered

"You don't need to say anything" he told her, capturing her lips with his own.

She melted into the kiss, allowing him to deepen it.

Neither knew how much time they had left together, but both resolved in that moment to stop denying the comfort that the other could bring.


End file.
